


Memories

by power_courage_wisdom



Category: South Park
Genre: All ships are implied/just mentions, F/M, Friendship, Lots of dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/power_courage_wisdom/pseuds/power_courage_wisdom
Summary: Craig and Clyde go drink in their treehouse to celebrate graduating high school. As they drink, they recall everything they went though as friends.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fanfictions that foucus on friendship! So I took action and wrote this. Craig and Clyde are precious to me and I always see them as best friends.
> 
> Sorry if there are error and if it feels rushed. I wrote this in two hours after I got a lot of motivation out of nowhere

"Well Craigo-"

"Don't call me that."

"We both finally have graduated!"

Craig looked around the treehouse and saw that Clyde had a case of beer behind him. 

Craig raised an eyebrow, "Are we getting drunk in the treehouse?"

"To celebrate!" Clyde pulled the case around and put it in between them.

"I haven't been in here since we were thirteen and now we are drinking in here." Craig said.

"So, you don't want one?" Clyde asked as he pulled one out.

Craig raised his hand up and Clyde tossed it. Craig caught it with ease.

They both opened a can and drank in silence.

Clyde looked around the treehouse and sighed. The sunset was still bright enough for Clyde to look around in detail. A few boards were lose, the paint was peeling off, and Clyde could tell which parts of the treehouse he did and which parts his father did. 

"I remember building this." Clyde smiled at the memory, "Mom asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I just said treehouse. Then dad took me outside that same weekend and we built this together. Mom prepared my favourite lunch for us. One of the best days ever."

Craig snickered, "Then you fell out of the treehouse when it was done."

"Broke my arm." Clyde laughed.

"I saw you fall from my window." Craig smiled, "Fucking funniest thing I've ever seen."

Craig and Clyde have lived next door to each other their whole lives. 

"You were always the mean one." Clyde said.

"Hey, I've been nice." Craig crossed his arms, "We wouldn't be friends if I wasn't nice."

Clyde shook his head as he drank his beer. It was slightly true. In grade one, Clyde was being picked on by Eric Cartman. Craig came by and pushed Cartman into mud. Craig didn't push Cartman for Clyde though.

"Didn't you only push Cartman because he stole your cookies and I just happened to be there being bullied by him?" Clyde asked.

Craig paused, "Okay, maybe I haven't always been nice, but to be fair, I did stick up for you after that happened."

"That's true but I was like a little puppy. Always following you around." Clyde said.

"It was annoying but then we wouldn't be friends with Token if you didn't do that." Craig said.

Token moved to South Park during the third grade. Token, being the only black kid in town, had a lot of bullies. Clyde felt bad for him and invited him to play with him and Craig. Craig was mad at first but after a while Craig found out that Token was a cool guy. Token was good at video games and had a lot of lego toys. The three got along very well.

"Token was the coolest kid in town and nobody knew because they were racist." Craig said as he opened another one.

"That really pissed me off." Clyde said, "Still pisses me off."

"Yeah." Craig agreed.

They sat in silence as they drank a bit more. 

"You were kinda of a bully now that I think about it." Clyde intruded the silence.

"I was." Craig nodded, "I once heard Kyle say if Cartman wasn't around I'd be the meanest kid in South Park. Kyle is a douche though so I don't care."

"Harsh but partly true." Clyde said.

"Remember when you hated Kyle?" Craig asked, "Just because he was dating Bebe?"

"Hey! I think that's a fair reason!" Clyde said, "He was dating my crush!"

"Was." Craig said, "Now you two are cool."

"Yeah, glad I got my jealousy under control." Clyde said.

"And took his girl." Craig said, making Clyde chock.

"Whatever." Clyde said, "Bebe is the best girlfriend ever!"

"I'm going to tell Red." Craig teased, making Clyde groan, "Remember when you dated my fucking cousin?"

"I'd like to forget." Clyde sighed, "She's cool and all but fuck, I never realized that she had the Tucker gene in her."

"Tucker gene?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"You know, an asshole who has a soft side that they never show. Looks like they're been planning your funeral and always monotone. Also, they're super gay." Clyde said.

"We are not all gay!" Craig said, "And besides, I'm not a Tucker by blood."

"It's not in the blood man! It's just how your family is. Well, at least you, Ruby, and Red." Clyde said, "Your parents are like that, minus the gay part."

They fell into silence and both opened another can.

"That fucked me up." Clyde said, "When I found out you were adopted."

"How do you think I felt?" Craig asked, "But, I always felt I was adopted. The only thing I had similar to my parents is that I'm a giant. And I always got these weird looks when I showed people my parents. Two white, light hair with brown eyes parents. While I'm darker, have black hair, and blue eyes."

"I never thought about it like that until you told me." Clyde said, "But I'm dense as fuck."

"Yeah, but you did find out I was gay." Craig laughed at the memory.

"Dude! You were fucking Kenny! Of course I could tell! Kenny made the world know who he was fucking, even when he is trying to keep it a secret!" Clyde said.

"Like he is right now with Butters." Craig said, making Clyde chuckle.

Silence took over again as they drank. The sun had finally settled and the only source of light they had was from Clydes bedroom window.

"I can't believe you found out of all people." Craig said.

"That you're gay?" Clyde asked and Craig nodded, "Why were you surprised?"

"You're dense as fuck for a start." Craig said, "And because you were trying to hook me up with Annie for the longest time."

"Annie had a crush on you! And Annie is really nice and pretty so I thought you two would be a good match!" Clyde said, "And that's how I knew cuz all the guys would die for Annie to have a crush on them!"

"Too bad I like dick." Craig said monotone making Clyde spit his drink out.

"Dude, are you getting a buzz already?" Clyde asked.

"I don't even know but pass me another beer." Craig said.

Clyde obeyed Craigs request, "How come all the girls go for you? You're gay!"

"They didn't know that." Craig said, "I only came out like, a year ago?"

"I guess." Clyde said, "I'm glad you did. Did I ever mention that?"

"Aw Clyde, don't make this sappy." Craig said.

"No but dude, you're dad wasn't the best when it came to that type of stuff and you're dating Tweek. Your dad didn't like Tweek and Tweek is a dude. I know your dad didn't approve at first and you knew he wouldn't. That takes a lot of courage." Clyde said.

Craig looked at Clyde and smiled, "Thanks."

Craig paused, "I never mentioned before but thanks for sticking with me. When I was mean, when I was quiet, when I kept secrets, when I came out as gay, and whenever I got you in trouble."

Clyde bursted into laughter. Craig laughed along but didn't laugh as much as Clyde.

"You and I always got each other in trouble." Clyde said, "Mackey did once say that we are the worst and best influences on each other."

"Man, I'm actually gonna miss Mackey and his stupid rants" Craig said.

"You were in his office once a week." Clyde noted.

They both took a long drink.

"Since you got sappy out of nowhere, it's my turn." Clyde said.

"You already had your turn." Craig groaned.

Clyde ignored him, "Thank you Craig for being there for when I got too emotional, when I was failing my classes, when I was too loud, when my mom passed, and when I got you in trouble."

"Dude, we are acting like we are separating forever." Craig said, "We are just going to schools that are over one thousand miles apart."

They fell into silence again but it wasn't a comfortable one. They both sat and thought about the future. The future where they won't be fooling around the halls of school, the future where they won't be sneaking out of the house, the future where they won't stay up late to play video games together, a future where their friendship is going to change drastically.

They both looked at each other after a few minutes and Craig frowned. Of course Clyde was crying.

"Dude, I will admit, it sucks." Craig started, "But we will be friends still. We were friends through the toughest times of our lives."

"I know we will but I'm gonna miss you." Clyde whipped his tears away.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Craig smiled, "But I think that's enough beer for tonight, this is getting pretty gay."

Clyde and Craig bursted into laughter.

"Hello? Who's up there?" Clyde and Craig stopped laughing when they heard the sudden voice.

They walked out of the treehouse and onto the small balcony. They looked down and saw Clydes dad.

"Hey dad!" Clyde waved.

"Hey, you boys haven't used that in a long time." Clydes dad said, "Is it safe?"

"We haven't fallen yet!" Craig said, making Clydes dad laugh.

"You two want to be ten again?" Clydes dad asked, "Is that why you're up there?"

Clyde and Craig looked at each other. They both started to laugh quietly.

That's exactly why they are up there in the treehouse. They want to be ten years old again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Wattpad   
> @power_courage_wisdom   
> I post more creek there!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
